rambofandomcom-20200213-history
Browning M2 Aircraft
'' The Browning M2 Aircraft ''is a heavy machine gun chambered for the .50 BMG cartridge. It is the aircraft version of the M2HB, and has been featured in two Rambo films. Rambo: First Blood Part II A dual-mounted Browning M3 Aircraft is seen when some NVA sailors tipped off by the river pirates fire on Rambo's boat. The Browning M3 Aircraft is virtually indestinguishible from the M2, and the only difference is the rate of fire. Rambo tells Co Bao and Banks to jump off the boat while he destroys it with his RPG-7 rocket launcher. A little research reveals that the patrol boat was not actually part of the North Vietnamese People's Navy. It was actually a junked U.S. Navy cruiser and gunship that was salvaged by the communists after the war, who fixed it up. This is not only historically accurate and likely, but would also explain an American anti-aircraft gun on a supposedly Southeast Asian vessel. Rambo IV A Browning M2 Aircraft heavy machine gun with a heat shield and a muzzle brake is seen mounted on a Tatmadaw Army Jeep. Early on in the film, the gunner is seen firing on fleeing civillians from the villages that they plunder. At the end of the film, Rambo decapitates the gunner with his mini-machete and commandeers it, using it to blow the driver of the jeep to bloody shreds and then kill almost everyone in the Tamadaw Army. He continues to fire for nearly six minutes, and it's a wonder that the barrel doesn't melt, as the intense heat from such a high fluctuation of gases from the cartridges would require frequent barrel changing. By attacking the soldiers, the rest of the army is distracted and the mercenaries escape and get weapons. Rambo fires the gun empty, and during this time gets shot in the shoulder. Rambo cries out in pain but as the Karen Rebels arrive and he realizes that a truck full of arriving soldiers is approaching. Rambo gets back up, ignores the pain and reloads the machine gun with another belt of .50 BMG links, cocking it and using the machine gun to blast the truck to pieces, slaughtering the soldiers. Rambo then turns the machine gun on a Tatmadaw river patrol boat, which is using both a flamethrower and a machine gun to fire on the civillians from the shore. Rambo uses the remainder of the bullets to destroy the boat, punching huge holes through the metal walls of the cabin and blowing through the sailor's chests. After Schoolboy helps Rambo by shooting the last machine gunner in the head with a Barrett M82 sniper rifle, Rambo stops firing and sees Major Tint trying to run from his defeat. Rambo jumps off the truck and then kills Tint with his machete. Thus, estimated the entire forces of Tatmadaw for the Karen Rebels victory over the Armies and Missionary safety returning back to United States. The scene has become quite famous for its level of graphic violence, and is one of the most popular scenes in the entire franchise, and Rambo's last stand is very similar to how WWII war hero Audie Murphy won the Congressional Medal of Honor, manning a vehicle-mounted.50 caliber machine gun and singlehandedly holding off hundreds of enemy soldiers, saving his platoon. Coincidentally, in his commentary for ''First Blood, ''author David Morrell cites the primary inspiraction for John Rambo as being Murphy, who would later become a hollywood actor. Category:Weapons Category:Rambo(2008)Weapons Category:Rambo: First Blood Part II Weapons Category:Rambo Category:John Browning Weapons